


Smashing

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Robin's drunk and she just really wanna smash your face... with her face.
Relationships: Robin Scherbatsky/Reader, Robin Scherbatsky/You
Kudos: 9





	Smashing

Ted finishes taking a sip from his alcohol beverage and turns his head towards Robin, only to frown in worry when he sees her eyes fixated on you standing at the other side of the room with a terrifying expression on her face.

“Um…” Ted looks back at your laughing form for a small moment before he looks back at his friend, the brown-haired woman taking a long sip of her scotch. “… why are you looking at (Y/N) like that?”

“ _There is just something about her…_ ” Her eyes seem to darken as she continues to stare at you. “… _ **that makes me wanna smash her face…**_ ”

Ted’s eyes go wide for a moment, suddenly scared for your life.

“… _**with my face.**_ ” He rolls his eyes as soon as she says that, the man giving her a ‘are you kidding me’ look while she pouts. “She’s _so_ gorgeous…”

“Robin-” Ted takes her scotch from her hand and makes a small movement towards you with his head. “Go ask her out.”

She dramatically gasps. “I can’t do that! She thinks we’re friends-”

“Just do it, Robin.” His lips stretch out into a wide grin. “What if she’s the one? Are you really gonna miss your chance-”

“Fine, shut up, I’m going-”

He chuckles just as she leaves to get to you, and while she’s getting closer and closer, she feels her heartbeat getting faster and her brain screaming at her to stop… only for her to stand right beside you with the largest smile she’s ever worn, the scotch in her veins giving her all the courage she would need.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Her heart stops beating when you look back right into her brown eyes. “Wanna hang out tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, sure! I was gonna hang out with Lilly and Marshall, you wanna come?”

Her heart drops in her stomach, then she forces an awkward laugh out of her throat.

“Y-yeah, sure! I can do that. Hanging out. In a group. Just like… friends would do…” She notices how your expression seems to change to a teasing one, but her brain’s so high on alcohol and awkwardness that she doesn’t quite process it. “Because… we’re friends… right? Yeah, we’re friends… just-”

“ _Robin._ ”

“Hm?”

Her skin burns when your hand touches her bare shoulder, her breath getting cut in her throat when you approach your face close hers.

“ _ **Dinner Saturday night.**_ ” She tenses up when you slightly move your head so you can brush your lips against her left ear. “ _ **I’ll pick you up at seven.**_ ”

“G-great.” You give her a wink before you walk away to speak with one of your friends in the bar, Robin’s lips stretching out into a happy grin. “Great.”

For once, she was glad she listened to Ted’s helpless romantic side.


End file.
